Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki (in Japanese: 時崎狂三, Tokisaki Kurumi) is a major recurring antagonist in Date A Live franchise and later becomes ones of the main heroines. She was introduced as the main antagonist in Date A Live volume 3-4 (season 1) and later becomes an anti-villain over the volumes of the novels. In side stories, mangas, games, CD dramas, encores and bonus, she becomes a secondary foremost character in various Date A Live media, serving mostly as an anti-heroine and a supporting character. She is the main protagonist in the 2017 ongoing non-canon novel series Fragment: Date A Bullet. Kurumi is the third Spirit to be encountered in the franchise and is the most dangerous and lethal Spirit to ever appear in the in-universe of Date A Live. She is also the first Spirit to appear as an antagonist in the franchise. She is heavily obsessed with Shido's power and have the wish to devour him to get his spirit mana in order to go back in time 30 years ago and kill Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers, Elliot Baldwin Woodman and Karen Nora Mathers before the group can summon Mio Takamiya and cause the first spacequake, leading to a timeline where Spirits never existed. She has the ability to manipulate time, shadows and can multiple herself with the lives of all people she devoured. Her code name is Nightmare. She is voiced by Asami Sanada in the Japanese dubbed version of the anime, and Alexis Tipton in the English dubbed version, the latter of whom also voices Mana Ouma. Biography Kurumi was the third Spirit to appear in the series, she is recognized as the most brutal and dangerous Spirit until now, Kurumi was responsible for the death of over 10,000 people. She has killed hundreds of people around the planet when she appeared on Earth and it is one of the few Spirits in the series so far to actively kill people with her powers. She kills her victims by dragging them to the shadow and eating them, thus restoring its life, so she can release her powers. She manages to defeat Mana Takamiya, Tohka Yatogami, Origami Tobiichi and subdue Shido, she wants to "eat". However, Kurumi is Spirit that has a short life, she needs the lifetime of other people, the reason she killed so many people is that it requires time in their lives, she preferer eat people of under-age, they have a great time of life and this lifetime is transferred to Kurumi, her powers are very powerful but have consequences is that the lifetime of Kurumi is sucked by her powers. Mana reported to Anti Spirit Team that Kurumi Tokisaki is the most dangerous Spirit that already existed, who personally killed more than 10,000 people, not including the victims of spacequakes. However, Kurumi just killed that people because she needs the lifespan of humans. Kurumi Tokisaki used methods unexplained to transfer personally on Raizen School, and in Shido classroom, so she can get closer to him. She is attracted by Shido, from the start, earning the hatred of Tohka Yatogami and Origami Tobiichi. She is very aggressive and very perverted in her actions, making Shido be disoriented during his mission to try to seal her powers. However, she reveals to Shido that the only reason to have her transferred to Raizen High School was just to devour Shidou. Somehow Kurumi knows Shidou is the only human in the world that is able to seal the powers of Spirits, and there are suspicions that Phantom and Kurumi are working together. She wants the power that he has within himself, to get the powers of all the Spirits. During the time that Kurumi was a high school student Raizen, she almost consumes twice Shido, however, she was forced to retire after being almost destroyed by the destructive power of Kotori Itsuka, simply because she was not prepared to fight with her, she claimed she could defeat Kotori if she had gathered more power and lifespan of other humans, she spent all her mana during battle against Mana Takamiya. It was later revealed that Kurumi was given the information by Phantom about Shido, she revealed that her real goal was to use her 12th bullet of her Angel to travel back in time 30 years and kill the First Spirit, before it caused the first Spacequake in the history, but for this, she needs a lot of Spirit mana that she has not yet. That's why she wants Shido to consume Spirit mana that holds of Spirits within of him to make she able to use the 12th Bullet. The real reasons behind this goal is completely unknown. She reappears at the end of volume 6 during the event of the arc of Miku Izayoi, to help in the rescue Shido Tohka who was captured by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and was now was in Isaac Westcott and Ellen Mira Mathers' hands, being tortured, however, Kurumi had other goals in helping Tohka, Kurumi is behind the Second Spirit. It is revealed at the end of volume 7 she was looking for and had not been able to find the Second Spirit, which was captured by the D.E.M Industries and imprisoned somewhere in the world, and was the only being who knew the location and identity of First Spirit was the first spirit that teleported to the actual dimension and created the first spacequake on Earth for 30 years. In volume 10, after Origami joined to D.E.M Industries by Isaac Ray Peram Westcott request for her to be a powerful Wizard, she meets Kurumi and she asked to be sent to the past with the power of the "Bullet Kings" of Kurumi, "Yud Bet". Kurumi tries to play a prank on Origami and said she wanted to go back in the past just to see Shido when he was an innocent child, however, Origami answered it seriously and said she wanted to go back five years ago to kill the Spirit who murdered her parents, she said she would try to change the past so that Kotori was not the main cause for the death of Origami's family. After considering the Origami's request, Kurumi finally agreed to send Origami to the past. Origami used the magical technology as Wizard who was wearing former assistant AST as a test for the "Bullet Kings", and she would use the spiritual energy Origami for it to be possible to travel on time 5 years ago. Origami secured for Kurumi that she was willing to pay the price since she was sent back before the incident five years ago. So Kurumi called Zafkiel and threw Origami with bullet Kings after Origami back in the past, she has discovered that Origami killed her own parents, making Origami awaken the powers of Spirits after her she was transformed into a Spirit by Phantom, she then entered in her Inverse Form. Official Kōshi Tachibana Biography The third Spirit that appears in the series, and the most dangerous. Her Astral Dress, Elohim, is a Gothic Lolita style dress made out of crimson and black frills. While in her Astral Dress, she wears her black hair in twin tails, with the hair on her left side longer than her right. While not in her Astral Dress, her hair is tied up slightly differently, with both sides being of the same length except for the fringe covering her left eye, showing only her red right eye. Her left eye is an inorganic golden clock face, representing her remaining time (essentially measuring how much life she has left.) Although she is prone to killing people without a second thought, there is a twisted justice to her actions. She has so far only killed humans who are doing bad things such as surrounding and hassling her when she wanted to be left alone. She cares for animals a lot, such as when she killed four guys who were shooting a kitten with air guns by making them the targets for her guns She transfers into Shido's class in volume 3 and even announces that she is a Spirit. She is attracted to Shido from the very start, gaining the envy of Tohka and Origami. She is very aggressive in her actions, causing Shido to be bewildered during his mission of making her fall in love with him. However, she reveals to Shido that she transferred to Raizen High School in order to eat him, or specifically the power that he has within him, to gain a large amount of life. She has a history with Mana, as Mana has been repeatedly killing Kurumi, but fails due to the fact that Kurumi keeps reappearing through the use of her clones. She manages to easily defeat the combined forces of Tohka, Origami, and Mana at the end of volume 3 but was defeated at the beginning of volume 4 by Kotori. She managed to flee after Shido stood in front of her to stop Kotori from killing her. In the volume's epilogue she is seen regaining her time using her shadow powers to absorb the life of people within a building just enough to knock them out for a bit, but without killing them to "avoid attracting attention". She seems to have taken a liking to Shido as she appears in several side stories forcing him to do something with her for fun, but without trying to 'eat' or kill him. Such as going on a date or having him comment on several cosplay outfits she tries on for him. She appears to be elegant and also has very good manners. She is a girl with black hair in long twin tails. Her skin is white and smooth as silk. Her right eye is red tinted while her left eye has a shape of a "clock" which represents the lifetime of her. The Astral Dress she wears is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twintails. On her head she usually wears a big crimson net bow, holding her hair. She also wears a crimson and black collar on her neck and wears a pair of black pantyhose. In her school uniform, she ties her black hair into two ponytails and wears her winter uniform's jacket and black stockings. Her long fringe covers the left side of her face, aside from the right eye nothing else could be glimpsed. The neck of hers exposed from her collar is so slender. The most significant aspect is her bangs. Although she had an astonishing beauty, her bangs is abnormally long, almost covering the left side of her. Her right eye is not covered by the bangs. In her black gothic dress, She wears a frock and a long skirt that seems to be of extremely high quality. Appearance Kurumi appears to be elegant and has very polite manners. She has ivory skin and long, black hair usually tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a golden, inorganic clock face. The positions of the clock hands represent her remaining "time" and are covered by her bangs, which are only revealed when she transforms into her Spirit form. The Astral Dress, which Kurumi wears, is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. Kurumi's height is stated to be 160cm, and her three sizes are B85/W59/H87. When not in her Spirit form, Kurumi usually tends to wear either the female winter uniform of Raizen High School or a black Gothic Lolita dress. Psychological Description Kurumi is a person whose character is difficult to read. She possesses a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust, which is something that she shares with most of the other Spirits in her debut. She is a skilled actress, capable of putting on the façade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to. This skill of hers is shown when she registered as a student at Raizen High School and spoke in a polite manner. However, under that mask lies a mad woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, viewing them as a food source to restore her own time, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods, however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. Also, a good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to go back in time, kill the First Spirit, prevent the spacequakes from ever happening and saving millions of lives in the process. This goal made call her a kind person, albeit sarcastically. In hindsight, Kurumi possesses some degree of innocence that her psychotic behavior has not entirely ruined; she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. She once slaughtered four humans not because she needed to replenish her time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance at redemption, as Shido was able to speak with one of her many timelines and nearly convinced her before the true Kurumi interrupted. However, despite the fact she doesn't kill without a reason and her redeeming qualities, Kurumi doesn't seem to think of herself as a great person and even appears to hate being called one. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds, even more, complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. It is also hinted that the experiences each clone possess affect the main one since, after helping Shido locate Tohka (so that Kurumi could track the Second Spirit) and parting ways, Kurumi was shown talking to her clones and was happy because she had received a pat on the head from Shido. Some of her clones also slightly reflect what her former personality was; the clone that Shido faced on the school rooftop nearly agreed to let Shido save her, and the clone from Kurumi Star Festival (the very same clone Shido reasoned with on the school roof) was very cheerful and became slightly emotional when saddened. Kurumi appears to have a particular liking for cats, as shown by her brutally murdering a group of men who were shooting at one with pellet guns. In an Omake, it is shown that she can be quite embarrassed about this. When Shido and Tohka caught her, she ended up going so far as to have one of her clones pretend to be the real her and "dispose" of her so that she could get out of the situation without ruining her reputation. Before becoming a Spirit, Kurumi had a strong sense of justice. While lamenting about the inequality in the world, she always possessed a strong desire to help those in need. This trait was considered both pure and naive, the latter of which Mio took advantage of to trick her into becoming a Spirit that hunted down other Spirits that were incompatible with their Sephira Crystals. Powers and Abilities Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly time, but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary power while Time is her secondary power in terms of usage. Combined with the power of time, she can create a clone with all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc. Her "Angel" is powerful, but is also like a double-edged sword. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her lifetime. So, in order to get back her own time, she has the ability to consume other people's Time to refill hers. She has two intricately designed guns as weapons, which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. She also has the ability to call and dismiss spacequakes at will, as shown in the series while she confronts Shido on the school's rooftop. She is able to make duplicates of herself. This allows her to spy and gather information safely, and even if the duplicate is killed, their collective memories return to the original. This ability also becomes tremendously useful during the Miku arc when she's helping Shido and fights multiple opponents regularly. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel and to position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the angel. Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In case she needs it for herself, she will be required to shoot it at herself. She can come back in a little while after doing so in the past like when she badly injured she can go back in time when your body still was not damaged or hurt, this ability is constantly confused with regeneration Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones aren't to be taken lightly, as they can use her guns, summon the "City of Devouring Time" and can even summon spacequakes. *'Angel': Zafkiel *'Weapon': Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket *'Astral Dress': Elohim *'Skills': A gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet Bullets techniques *''' First Bullet': ''Aleph (Accelerated Time, aka super speed power on target object or subject) Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock. *'Second Bullet': Bet (Slows down time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 2 o'clock time on the clock. *'Third Bullet': Gimel *'Fourth Bullet': Dalet (Rewinds time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 4 o'clock time on the clock. *'Fifth Bullet': Hei *'Sixth Bullet': Vav *'Seventh Bullet': Zayin (Temporarily freezes time on a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. *'Eight Bullet': Het (Creates a clone of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 8 o'clock time on the clock. *'Ninth Bullet': Tet (allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from different time dimension) Activated by pointing at the 9 o'clock time on the clock. *'Tenth Bullet': Yud (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject) Activated by pointing at the 10 o'clock time on the clock. *'Eleventh Bullet': Yud Aleph *'Twelfth Bullet': Yud Bet (Travels through time at the cost of a Spirit's power) Activated by pointing at the 12 o'clock time on the clock. Angel's Skills Her Angel is Zafkiel, which takes the form of a massive clock face with an old-fashioned rifle and a handgun of intricate designs taking the place of the minute and hour hands of the clock, and which allows her to control time. She is able to summon her past selves to fight or take her place as they are essentially Kurumi herself. This not only allows her to cheat death by summoning herself from before her death, but also makes it more difficult for Shido to reach her; such as when Shido was able to persuade Kurumi on top of the school but was interrupted when another self "original" killed her clone for showing weakness, circumventing any emotional persuasions the same way as physical injuries. Although which memories are kept and which die with the one killed is unknown along with how Kurumi uses her clones to evade death. One possibility is that when the current Kurumi dies the clone created from the most recent time becomes the dominant Kurumi or when about to be "killed" again the original somehow switches places with a clone in her "shadow". Although all clones have the same memories as her up to the moment in time they were copied from, but whether they build on those memories by watching from her "shadow" where she stores all her clones when not in use or some other method hasn't been shown yet, but they almost always obey the original. The only known exception is the clone created from the moment on the school roof who ran off to have a date with Shidou before being pulled back into the shadow and "dying". From within the shadow they can reach out their arms and grab people to hold them or to drag them into the shadow which somehow ends up with the person seeming to have exploded when the area is shown later. Can come out of the shadow and use the same clothes and guns as the original but not the powers of the Angel directly. Quotes Trivia *Kurumi’s left eye represents her Time (lifespan). Each of the roman numeral in the clock also represents one different skill each, but only the original “Nightmare” is able to use all twelve. It is also hinted that each time she travels back in time after being killed, one of the skills from this "clock" is deactivated. *Kurumi has the character "three" in her kanji name. It refers to third on , Understanding. *The numbers she speaks out are actually the Hebrew Alphabet. *Zafkiel's (Kurumi's angel) bullet names are originally from the Hebraic Alphabet. For example, Aleph, the first bullet (from 1 o'clock) represents the name of the first letter. * means "God" in Hebrew. * 's name refers to an archangel. The angel is sometimes equated with Zophiel/Jophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel. Zaphkiel is the "chief of the order of thrones," one of the 9 angels that rule Heaven and also one of the 7 archangels. Zafkiel is also associated with the planet Saturn. *Her angel, Zafkiel's name means "beholder of God or The contemplation of God." *Kurumi's threat level is S-class, higher than Tohka (but lower than Inverse Tohka) which makes her officially the most dangerous Spirit to be known in her standard form. *Her Inverse/Dark form is yet to be revealed. *Kurumi's Angel is classified as an S-class Angel, the highest class until now. It was also classified as ??? in an Ars Install preview. *In the anime, Kurumi might have appeared in episode 5 as a cameo (at exactly 2:45, the girl with the red umbrella). *Toki means clock. *Kurumi is an old personal character of the author, even older than DaL itself, and the one he's the most attached to. *Although Kurumi is one of the strongest Spirit, her inversed form is unknown. *Kurumi kills most of her victims by devouring them, most likely alive. *She is also the only Spirit that hasn't been drained of her Spirit mana by Shido. *According to the author of the series, Kurumi is a yandere. While her fans, however, says she's the "Queen of Yangire". **Kurumi herself even stated that she IS not a yandere in Date a Live II Abridged: "Oh, And it's time to send it to schools: '''I'm not yandere!' Got it?". *Kurumi's Angel is classified as an S-class Angel, the highest class until now. Her powers can't be measured by a conventional scale and they may be growing from all the mana she's consumed. *She is by far the most popular character of the series. Although she is only a supporting character, she receives the most fans and won in 2013. In fact, many fans admitted they only watch the anime just to see her. *She has shared the similarities with Plutia from ''Neptunia series. Aside for both of them drawn by Tsunako, both of them also adopts a polite façade which hides their sadistic nature. The difference is, while Plutia is a sadistic dominatrix (especially in Iris Heart form), Kurumi is a sadistic murderer. *In terms of physical appearance, her character design was modeled after Noire from the Neptunia series. *Her character is also quite similar to I-No of the Guilty Gear series. Both characters are capricious, psychotic, deceptive, seductive and manipulative. They both possess the ability to control time and share a goal related to altering the future for their own ends. They also require the need of the main protagonist to achieve their goals. However, while Kurumi holds twisted affection for Shidou, I-No absolutely despises Sol Badguy and holds no qualms over killing him. Navigation External links *Kurumi Tokisaki - Date a Live Wiki *Kurumi Tokisaki - Heroes Wiki pl:Kurumi Tokisaki Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Date A Live villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:In Love Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Lover Stealers Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Man-Eaters Category:Summoners Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:Female Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Mascots Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Self-Aware Category:Twin/Clone Category:Revived Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Vigilante Category:Trickster Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Wrathful Category:Mischievous Category:Anarchist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Evil Creation Category:Superorganism Category:Necessary Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Malefactors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Outcast Category:Aliens Category:Grey Zone Category:Master Orator Category:Mongers Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Hybrids Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Legacy Category:Right-Hand Category:Dark Forms Category:Assassin Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Game Changer Category:Remorseful